


Secrets and Sacrifices

by Dramione84



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 06:43:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8435497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dramione84/pseuds/Dramione84
Summary: *Nominated for Best Drabble or One-Shot #IsItHotInHere16**ONE SHOT* Hermione Granger is back for her 8th year while Harry and Ron search for horcruxes. Stood on the edge of the Black Lake, she shares a tender moment with her informant before the final battle as she wishes on a shooting star.





	

The cool May night-time breeze blew gently through her curls causing her to shiver involuntarily. Standing looking out over the Black Lake, Hermione wrapped her arms around her and looked up at the sky. Being stuck here, at Hogwarts, while Harry and Ron were Merlin knows where, searching for horcruxes, was starting to take its toll on her. Worry lines had formed across her delicate skin, making her look a lot older than her 17 years.

Hearing the twig snap, she spun round, her wand raised. Narrowing her eyes, she scanned for the source of the noise. Listening, she waited to hear the sound again but heard nothing than the distant hoot of an owl. Letting out a breath she didn't realise she was holding in, she started to turn back toward the lake when she noticed a vague aroma of dark rum and the sea, and a hint of green apple. She frowned, sensing she wasn't alone. The hairs on her nape pricked a little, reminding her of Crookshanks when he was getting ready to pounce on Scabbers II, the rat Harry had bought Ron right before they had left The Burrow.

Unable to locate the source of the disturbance to her fragile peace, she turned back towards the lake and let out a startled gasp, stepping back abruptly. She lost her footing and started to fall but found herself caught in two strong arms that pulled her upright. Despite her near-tumble, she had reached for her wand that now sat firmly on the throat of her Saviour.

"Don't fucking sneak up on me like that!" she hissed "I'll kill you"

Icy eyes dazzled in the moonlight "Darling, I'm already dead"

"Don't talk like that" she snapped, lowering her wand and reaching out, pulling him into her embrace.

"It's true, Hermione. Once he finds out I've been passing information to you, I will be dead."

He leant down, pressing his lips to hers, licking his tongue across her bottom lip not caring he could taste her red lipstick, before sucking her lip into his mouth as she groaned.

"I've missed you"

"I've missed you too, Draco" she whispered, reaching for his hand. "But why you here tonight? We weren't due to meet for another two weeks"

"I needed to see you" he confessed, as they lay on their backs looking up at the night sky.

Hermione frowned "Why now?"

"He has it, Hermione. Gregorovich had it. He has the Elder Wand. The War is coming, quicker than we imagined."

Grasping his hand tight, she watched the shooting star make its way across the night sky.

"Which one is yours?" she whispered.

He pointed up to the sky, "That one there, between Ursa Major and Ursa Minor."

They watched the shooting star streak right through his constellation.

Hermione felt his hot breath on her ear "Make a wish, darling."

Then he was sucking her earlobe into her mouth, listening to her keen in response before she turned her head crashing her lips to his. Grasping at each other, they poured all their emotions into that one kiss, trying to convey fears and feelings they had no words to describe.

Draco's hands found their way into her hair and he tugged her petite frame onto him, groaning into her mouth as her pelvis slid deliciously across his. She smiled at his reaction and rocked against him again, his growl vibrating in her mouth. Giggling as he rolled them over, her hands found their way to his shoulders and she dragged her nails across them. Draco hissed as he came up for air before trailing nips and kisses down her neck to her collarbone, his hand parting her thighs to cup her sex over her jeans. The delightful pressure made her arch her back, pressing into his chest.

"When this is over, I don't want _this_ to be over" she told him, her hands threading through his platinum locks.

"I meant what I said earlier, Hermione" he whispered, stroking her cheek. He felt the same but he daren't allow them to live in false hope. His days were numbered, that's why he had come to see her, for probably the last time.

"The Order will protect you" she told him emphatically.

"The Order…." he began.

"Then I will protect you" she cut him off, pain apparent in the deep hazel pools that he stared down into.

"You're such a show off" he playfully chided.

"Well they do call me the 'Brightest Witch of Our Age' not bad for 'Filthy Mudblood' eh?" she retorted in equal jest.

Draco frowned "Don't say that…" he began before Hermione cut him off by pulling his forehead down to hers.

They shared their tenderness for a moment before Draco cried out in pain, grasping his forearm as he crumped down next to her. Hermione tore his hand away from his arm, watching the Mark contort, writhing in the agony that it induced in it's bearer.

"What is it?" she whispered.

Draco looked at her, fear and anguish marring his features

"It is time."

.


End file.
